


Into the Woods (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:She has stopped a moment, frustrated, and is deciding on a new direction when she hear voices so she immediately heads towards them. She’s behind a big bush when she sees the owners of the voices and is just about to call out to them when they all turn to the side and a man and a very large dog steps out from between the trees, and then the dog… shifts? Into a man? A naked man?





	Into the Woods (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946435) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
